Nine Lives Of Music
by GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTiva
Summary: Just a few songfics I put together. Each one is also its own story as well. Rated T 'cause I'm paronied. Author formaly known as mysterygirl97.
1. Amazed

**Song: Amazed by Lonestar**

**TV Show: Nine Lives of Chloe King**

**Ok, this is one of my favorite bands of all time. They write some of the best songs. And even the songs they do redo by different artists are amazing. Anyway it's Chloe and Alek's one year anniversey. Not a wedding anniversey, but just a dating anniversey. Chloe is 17 and Alek is 18. Hope you enjoy it. Btw, Brian is still alive, but don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him. Well, at least what I think he has coming to him. I never liked him. Well, maybe for the first twenty seconds, but the British accent that Alek has gives him such an unfair advantage when smooth talking. Anyway, I'm done rambling, on with the show!**

"Hey girl, you excited?" Amy asked me. "It's yours and Aleks one year anniversey! You know if he has anything special planned?"

"I don't know, Amy," I said. "Alek's been really distant for the past week. I think that he might break up with me."

"WHAT? You're kidding me right? Please tell me you're kidding me!" Amy exclaimed. "Trust me, that boy is _so_ not going to break up with you. He's really been-" Amy stopped, her eyes widdening as she relised that she almost said something that she shouldn't have.

"Amy," I said, my tone of voice warning her. "What do you know?"

"Uh, well I-I mean," she said, trying to stall for time. "Look, there's Paul. Hey, Paul!" Amy called, running across the hall to her boyfriend.

Sighing at Amy's crazy antics, I turned back to my locker, waiting for the final bell to ring. Suddenly, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist, and heard a very familar accent. "Happy Anniversey, love," Alek whispered in my ear, sending pleasureable shivers down my spin.

I turned around, smiling. "Happy Anniversey to you too, Cocky Bastard," I told him, smiling. He chuckled at the nickname I picked up on, then leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back, pouring all the love I had for him into the kiss.

He pulled back, but still kept his arms around my waist. "So love, I was thinking that for our anniversey, you could come over to the penthouse, and could I make you dinner. Then I have a little suprise that I want to show you."

"That sounds great," I said, smiling up at him. He leaned down for another quick kiss, but I turned away at the last second so that way he would kiss my cheek. "But first, I have to go to work. How about you pick me up at my house at say, seven?" I said.

Alek groaned, pouting slightly, before he perked up a little bit. "Fine, but I'm driving you to and from work, and I'm watching you from the coffee shop."

I smiled. "Deal," I said, before reaching up on my toes to chastely kiss his lips. He tried to deepen it, but I pulled away. "Save it for tonight," I said, just before the bell rang, releasing us from this prison we call school for the next two days. I finished grabbing my stuff, before heading out to the parking lot, toward midnight blue Alek's Jaguar. **(I know that it's been done a thousand times, but I had to have Alek drive a Jaguar. It was just too tempting. And tell me that you can't see him driving that. I dare you.)** I hopped in after Alek opened the passenger side door for me. Such a gentleman. After getting in himself, he leaned over to give me another quick kiss, before starting the car, and driving like a mad man to the vintage clothing store that I worked at.

"I'll be over there." Alek pointed over to his usual table. I nodded, before checking in with Lana.

She was in the middle of checking the sales books when when I tapped her sholder. She looked up from the book with suprise. "You're five minuets early," She said. "Looks like I was right. This one is a good influence on you." Her tone was smug as she smirked, looking over at Alek who was ordering something at the coffee shop. "Oh, and I decided to grant your request for time off. I'll let you go a half hour early today. But just this once." And with that, she burried her nose back into the sales books.

About an hour and a half later I was hanging up clothes that had just been marked, when I felt a pair of familar, strong arms wrap around my waist. "Now _that_ would look good on you, love," Alek said into my ear, making me shiver _again_. In my hand, I held a barely there, half see through baby blue top. It was more like something that you see certian people wear when to go clubbing. Of course he would want me to wear something like that, for his own personal enjoyment, no doubt.

"You know, it amazes me that we have been together for a year, and you still can't get over seeing me in something like that," I said. I turned around in his arms so that I could give him a kiss on his cheek.

He just smirked. God, I couldn't decide which I wanted to do more; slap it off, or kiss it off. "Yeah, but that's one of the many things that you just love about me." He leaned down to give me a kiss just before the bell rang, signaling a customer. Suddenly, Alek pulled away from me gently, stepping in front of me slightly, as if to protect me. "What are you doing here?" He growled at the customer. I looked around Alek's shoulder, to see who he was talking to. I gasped slightly when I saw who it was. I hadn't seen him in months, when he tried to get me to leave Alek for him.

"Brian, what are you doing here?" I asked, repeating Alek's earlier question.

He gave me and Alek a cold glare. "I'm here to see if he's done with you, and if you're ready I can deliver you that 'I told you so' and sholder to cry on that I promised you." He sneared at the two of us, his gray eyes colder than they were a few moments before.

"Well, then," I started. "I'm sorry to disapoint, but you won't need to give me the 'I told you so' and crying sholder that you wanted to give me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish my shift, so that I can go home early and get ready for my anniversey date tonight."

That seemed to make Brian even angrier. His face took on that of a shocked expression "Anniversey date? Are you kidding me, Chloe?" Alek moved to sheild me behind him even more, in case Brian suddenly became hostile. Suddenly, Brian's face went back to it's hard angry look from before. "You know what? Fine, go out with him tonight. In fact, go out with him for another five years, get married to him, and have twelve kids with him! I don't fricking care any more. I'm done with you. So just remember that when he does eventually break your heart - and trust me, he will, - I won't be here when that happens. I can't believe that I took another year off of school for you." And with that, he stormed out of the store.

I smiled, and Alek turned around, smiling as well. "Well, that takes care of that little problem," he said.

I nodded in agrement. "Now you go off, and I'll be over there in less than thirty minuets. Then we can head back to my place, and I'll change while you're at the penthouse, preparing dinner." My hand wandered up his shirt, 'till my fingers were twisted in his hair. "Then you can show me that surprise that you said you had for me." Alek's eyes hooded with want, as leaned down to kiss me, but I pulled away at the last second. "Nah ah ah. After work. Then you can kiss me all you want. Untill then, I have to hang up cloathing. And no suggestions to my atire," I told him playfully.

Alek pouted, then slumped away back to the table where he left his stuff. Thirty minuets came and went, and before I knew it, we were in Alek's car, speeding toward my house. After a _great _make out sesion in my room I finally kicked Alek out. "I need to get ready, and you need to start dinner. It's almost six thirty, so that means you have about thirty minuets to drive back to you're place, cook the food, then come back here and get me."

He sighed, seeing the logic in my words. "Fine. I'll be back in thirty minuets." He kissed my head and then jumped out the window. As soon as I was sure he was gone, I quickly changed in to a cute knee length draped purple skirt and black leggings with a black lace top that had wide sleves. I added a gold owl necklace that fell to the middle of my chest, and a small cat ring that was almost compleatly made out of rhinestones, except for the cats eyes, which were a blue kind of stone. After adding a natural looking makeup, a fedora that was the same shade of purple as my skirt with a black paisley design, and black slouchy boots that fell to mid calf, it was 6:58.

Mom still wasn't home so I left her a note on a table telling her where I was, and not to worry about anything. Since it was a Friday, she knew that I more than likely wouldn't be home untill tomorrow morning. I grabbed the anniversey gift that I had got for Alek off the kitchen counter just before the door bell rang signaling that my boyfriend had arrived.

I smiled. "Perfect timeing," I said, giving Alek a peck on the cheek. He was dressed in dark green button down shirt that really brought out his hazel eyes, with dark wash jeans that hung on his hips in just the right way. In his hand was a bouquet of my favorite flowers; white roses mixed with bleeding hearts. **(Those are my favorite flowers. I couldn't think of anything else.)** "They're beautiful, Alek," I said as he handed me the flowers. "You really didn't have to."

"Of course I did," he said, whispering into me. "Besides, what boyfriend wouldn't bring his girlfriend her favorite flowers on their anniversey?" He asked, using that smirk that made me want to melt right into his arms. I rolled my eyes at him, then led Alek to the kitchen so that I could grab a vase. When I turned around after placing the flowers in the vase with water, I found Alek standing directly behind me with the look on his face that he got when he was about to kiss me.

"Not now, tiger," I said, putting a hand on his chest as he leaned down to kiss me. "Later tonight. I promise." He mumbled something about later not being soon enough, but complied and led me out to his car. With the way that Alek drove, it took us only minuets to get to the penthouse. Surprisingly, Alek didn't try anything on the elevator ride up to the apartment. After Alek had unlocked the door, I could smell the chicken alfredo that he had made. The lights were dimmed, and as I looked at the kitchen island, I noticed that it was set with red rose petels scattered around on top of it, a pair of candles burning, one on each end of the table and the chicken alfredo layed out across from each other, so that when we ate, Alek and I would be looking right at each other. I was utterly speachless.

"Chloe?" Alek asked. "Are you okay, love? Do you not like it? 'Cause if you don't then I ca-" I cut him by kissing him on the mouth, hard. He responded quickly, but confused. When I pulled away from his honey and vanilla tasting lips, we were both breathless, but Alek still had a confused look on his face.

"This is perfect. No, it's more than perfect. There aren't words to even describe this. You are absoutly, positively, the most perfect boyfriend in the world." He smiled at me, relived that I loved this. He lead me to the island where the food was. It was perfect, the setting, the food, the guy. I knew that Alek was a good cook, but I didn't know that he was this good.

After dinner, Alek cleared our places, and blew out the candles after turning the lights back on, but only slightly. "Do you want your gift now, or later?" I asked him.

I recived a look that clearly said, _You're kidding me, right?_ I giggled at him before handing the carefully wrapped box. He tore at the paper, like a child might on Christmas, then threw the lid off of the small box. His eyes widened at the gift that was inside. Carefully nestled inside the tissue paper, was a artfully framed picture of a young couple, no older than twenty-five. The man had a lightly toussled dirty-blonde hair, that fell into his eyes, but not enough so that you couldn't see his sky blue eyes. The woman had carmel hair with natural red highlights and hazle eyes. They held a baby in their arms, that had inherited his fathers blonde hair and his mothers hazel eyes. The three of them stood infront of a Russian palace.

"Chloe...where did you get this?" Alek asked in awe as he looked at the photo of him and his parents.

"Valanetina gave it to me. She said that this would make the perfect anniversey present."

Alek wrapped his arms around me in a gentle and loving hug. He then kissed the top of my head before whispering, "This is the most perfect gift that anyone could give me. Thank you, darling. I love you." I smiled up at him, his eyes were filled with tears as I reached up to kiss him.

"I love you too, Alek," was my reply.

"Now it's your turn," he said, before getting up off of the sofa. I gave him a confused look. "I'll be right back," he told me, before heading into his room. He was back five seconds later, with his gutiar in one hand, and CD case in another.

"What are you up too?" I asked him.

"Just hush." He sat back down on the couch, the gutair across his lap. "This is part one of your present," he told me, before he began to play. He strummed the instrument for a few moments, before he began to sing.

_Every time our eyes meet,  
><em>_This feeling inside me,  
><em>_Is almost more than I can take,  
><em>_Baby when you touch me,  
><em>_I can feel how much you love me,  
><em>_And it just blows me away,  
><em>_I've never been this close to anyone,  
><em>_Or anything,  
><em>_I can hear your thoughts,  
><em>_I can see your dreams,  
><em>_I don't know how you do what you do,  
><em>_I'm so in love with you,  
><em>_It just keeps getting better,  
><em>_I wanna spend the rest of my life,  
><em>_With you by my side,  
><em>_Forever and ever,  
><em>_Every little thing that you do,  
><em>_Baby I'm amazed by you,  
><em>_The smell of your skin,  
><em>_The taste of you kiss,  
><em>_The way you whisper in the dark,  
><em>_Your hair all around me,  
><em>_Baby you suround me,  
><em>_You touch every place in my heart,  
><em>_Oh it feels like the first time,  
><em>_Everytime,  
><em>_I wanna spend the whole night,  
><em>_In your eyes,  
><em>_I don't know how you do what you do,  
><em>_I'm so in love with you,  
><em>_It just keeps getting better,  
><em>_I wanna spend the rest of my life,  
><em>_With you by my side,  
><em>_Forever and ever,  
><em>_Every little thing that you do,  
><em>_Baby I'm amazed by you,  
><em>_Every little thing that you do,  
><em>_I'm so in love with you,  
><em>_It just keeps getting better,  
><em>_I wanna spend the rest of my life,  
><em>_With you by my side,  
><em>_Forever and ever,  
><em>_Every little thing that you do,  
><em>_Oh,  
><em>_Every little thing that you do,  
><em>_Baby I'm amazed by you._

By the time that Alek was finished, I had tears in my eyes. "That was amazing, Alek. No, it was perfect. You're perfect. I can't believe that you did that." I smiled up at him.

He smile back at me. "You're welcome, love." He grabbed the CD case that was next to him. "This is the second part of your gift. I recorded some music for you." He handed me the CD case. On the front was a picture of the two of us, just snuggling together on the couch in my living room. The back of the case was white with words in a light blue print. There were at least twenty songs, all sung by Alek.

My eyes filled with even more tears. I couldn't believe it; the most perfect guy in the entire world, was all mine, forever. "I love you, Alek Petrov."

"I love you too, Chloe King," Alek told me, before leaning in to kiss my neck. "You know," he whispered in my ear, making the shivers run down my spine again, "when Mai fall in love, we fall in love for life."

I pulled away, staring at him in shock. "Are you serious?" He nodded. I was frozen for a moment. Then I threw my arms around him, locking my lips to his in a passionate kiss. He responded with a great amount of enthusiasim. I pulled away to breath, then looked into those beautiful hazel eyes of his. He really was all mine. Forever and ever.

This anniversey has been compleatly, totally, and utterly _amazing._

**So, what you think? Was that not a totally sweet thing that Alek did? I would love it if my boyfriend did something like that for me. First I have to **_**get**_** my first boyfriend. And who didn't think that Chloe gave Alek the perfect anniversey present? That was one of the hardest parts of writing. I'd like to thank my mother for helping me with that part. I never could've done that without her. And if you didn't catch the name and group who preformed the song at the top, it's Amazed by Lonestar. One of my favorite bands. Sadly, they haven't done anything new since I was 8, because they are now retired. So with that, I hope you don't mind reviwing this story. I'm still taking requests. Either leave them in a review, or PM me with them. Thanx. Again, review please!**


	2. Sparks Fly

**Song: Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift**

**TV Show: Nine Lives of Chloe King**

**This is my first Nine Lives of Chloe King fanfiction. I'm a huge Chalek fan, and was devistated when they cancled the show. But anyway, this is supposed to be a happy love story, between Chloe and Alek. Let me know what you think. This whole thing is in Chloe's point of view, by the way.**

_hey girlie. wats up? _Amy texted me.

_nm just lookin up music on utube hbu?_ I texted back.

_oo, check out da song sparks fly by t swift. trust me on this ull luv it ;P_ Uh-oh. She was up to something.

_wat r u up 2 chica?_

_nothin. just look it up. 4 me?_

_fine fine just get off my back._ With that, I typed in the key words and clicked the little box that had the lyrics to the song in it. Of course this video just happened to be done by Amy. She always made the best music videos.

Words came on the screen, Amy standered intro to the video. _This video is dedicated to my best friend and her boyfriend, Chloe King and Alek Petrov. This song is absoutly perfect for them._

Oh no. I pressed pause, and sent Amy a quick text. _wat did u do? _I texted her.

_just watch. all q's will b answered by da end of da video._ I looked at her response warily.

_im trustin u _was my response, and with that I clicked play. Suddenly, random pictures of me and Alek came on the screen. More pictures appered when the lyric slides changed.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm,  
><em>_And I'm a house of cards,  
><em>_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running,  
><em>_But I kind of know that I won't get far,  
><em>_And you stood there infront of me just close enough to touch,  
><em>_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of,  
><em>_Drop everythin now,  
><em>_Meet me in the pouring rain,  
><em>_Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
><em>_Take away the pain,  
><em>_'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile,  
><em>_Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down,  
><em>_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around,  
><em>_'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile,  
><em>_My mind forgets to remind me,  
><em>_You're a bad idea,  
><em>_You touch me once and it's really something,  
><em>_You find I'm even better than you imanged I would be,  
><em>_I'm on my garud for the rest of the world,  
><em>_But with you,  
><em>_I know it's no good,  
><em>_And I could wait paitently but I really wish you would,  
><em>_Drop everything now,  
><em>_Meet me in the pouring rain,  
><em>_Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
><em>_Take away the pain,  
><em>_'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile,  
><em>_Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down,  
><em>_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around,  
><em>_'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile,  
><em>_I'll run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild,  
><em>_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me,  
><em>_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right,  
><em>_And lead me up the staircase,  
><em>_Won't you whisper soft and slow,  
><em>_I'm captivated by you baby,  
><em>_Like a firework show,  
><em>_Drop everything now,  
><em>_Meet me in the pouring rain,  
><em>_Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
><em>_Take away the pain,  
><em>_'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile,  
><em>_Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down,  
><em>_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around,  
><em>_'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile,  
><em>_And the sparks fly,  
><em>_Oh baby smile,  
><em>_And the sparks fly._

"You know, she's not wrong," a familar british accent said in my ear, making me shiver.

I turned around to smile sweetly at my cat-eyed blonde boyfriend. "Of course she is. She's Amy. Just don't tell her that. Her ego is already almost a big as yours."

"You wound me, King," he placed his hand over where his heart should be.

"Oh, you poor baby," I said, standing up. He was still a good foot taller than I was. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"How about this," he said as he placed his lips on mine, wrapping his arms around my waist. I eagerly wrapped my arms around his neck in response, smiling into the kiss. He picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist, giggling like I was a school girl with a crush. He pulled away again, to smile at me. "I love you, Chloe King," he whispered into my ear, making me shiver again.

I smiled at him again. "I love you too, Alek Petrov." And with that, our lips crashed together again, and I think that we both felt the sparks fly.

**Well, what do you think? It's my first Nine Lives of Chloe King fanfiction, and I want reviews. I am now taking songfic requests for Nine Lives of Chloe King, Percy Jackson, and Twilight, so if you have any ideas, send them to me in reviews, or PM me. I will take no more than thirty requests per review or PM.**


	3. All American Girl

**Song: All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood**

**TV Show: Nine Lives Of Chloe King**

**I hope that you like this story. This is one of my favorite songs by Carrie Underwood. I can never get out of my head. I just thought that it would make a good songfic. Just follow along, and you'll see what I mean. I am still taking requests for Nine Lives Of Chloe King, Twilight, and Percy Jackson songfics. I take anything but rock, and rap, and I prefer country music for requests, because that's what I listen to the most. Anyways, on with the show!**

_Since the day they got married,  
><em>_He'd been praying for a little baby boy,_

Johnathan King POV:

Meredith and I had been married for a little over eight months, and everything had been going great so far. I had the perfect wife, the perfect house, and the perfect job. But something was missing from our lives. I knew what it was, but I didn't know how to tell my wife.

"John? Is something wrong?" Meredith asked me. We were in the middle of eating dinner, so we sat across from each other at the kitchen island. I could see that her eyes were filled with worry, but kept my own eyes down, so that she couldn't see them.

I swallowed hard, nervous. "There's something that I've been meaning to talk to you about, but I don't know how to tell you..." I glanced up toward her face. She looked scared and terrified. I swallowed again. "I wanna have a baby," I said. I looked up again. Her face was filled with joy. "And since we both know that you can't concive, I was thinking that we could adopt." Her face lit up again and she agreed. I was on my way to Ukrain the next day for a newspaper article, but we both agreed that we would go to the adoption agency as soon as I got back. I really hope that we got a boy.

_Someone he could take fishing,  
><em>_Teach him football and be his pride and joy,  
><em>_He could already see him holding that trophy,  
><em>_Taking his team to state,  
><em>_When the nurse came in with a little pink blanket,  
><em>_All those big dreams changed,_

A nurse came into the room, holding a little girl wrapped up in a pink blanket. "She's the only survivor from the orphanage that burned down," she said. I took the small baby girl into my arms. She was so tiny and perfect.

_Now he's wrapped around her finger,  
><em>_She's the center of his whole world,  
><em>_And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful wonderful perfect all-american girl,_

I couldn't leave this child here, I thought. I pulled out my phone and called my wife. "Merrideth," I said. " I need you to go out and get that baby stuff. I'm coming home with someone that you are gonna love."

_Sixteen short years later,  
><em>_She was falling for the senior football star,_

Chloe POV:

I couldn't believe it. I was dating _the_ Alek Petrov. School basketball star, and British hottie. I tried to sneak up behind him in the school hall, but with that damn enhanced Mai hearing, he heard me coming. He turned around and grabbed me around the waist, kissing me passionatly. We broke apart, and he smiled at me. Not a smirk, a smile.

_Before he knew it he was dropping passes,  
><em>_Skipping pratice just to spend more time with her,_

"Alek," I said. "Aren't you supposed to be at pratice? After the last game, the coach said that you really needed to go to this one."

"Don't worry about it, love," He said. "I thought that spending time with you was more important than the sport." He smiled at me again, and I felt my heart start to melt. He was so sweet, sometimes.

_The coach said hey son what's your problem,  
><em>_Tell me have you lost your mind,  
><em>_Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college,  
><em>_Boy you better tell her goodbye,_

Alek POV:

"Alek what the hell is your problem? Have you compleatly lost your mind?" Coach yelled at me. I had just told him that I was gonna quit the team. "Do you know what this will do to you? You'll lose that college scolarship you got!"

I just shrugged. "There are some things that are more important than basketball," I told him.

"This is about that King girl, isn't it?" He asked me. I didn't get a chance to respond before he started talking again. "Boy, that girl is no good for you. You should stop seeing her, instead of quiting the team."

_Now he's wrapped around her finger,  
><em>_She's the center of his whole world,  
><em>_And heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful wonderful perfect all-american,  
><em>_And when they got married they decided to have one of their own,  
><em>_She said be honest tell me what you want,  
><em>_And he said honey you wanna know,  
><em>_Sweet little beautiful,  
><em>_One just like you,  
><em>_Oh beautiful wonderful perfect all-american,_

Chloe POV:

Alek and I had been together for five years, and married for one. We were snuggling on the couch together when he said the only thing that could've made me happier. "Chloe let's have a baby."

I looked up at him, then moved so that I could sit on his lap, my legs on either side of him. "Well, I guess now's as good as time as any," I said to him. He looked at me confused. I leaned down so that I could whisper in his ear. "I'm pregnant." I pulled away from his ear, but he pulled me right back down to his face, to kiss me on the lips hard.

"I hope that it's a girl," he said in between kisses.

"How come?" I asked him.

He smirked, like we were sharing an inside joke. "Because then, she'll be just like you."

_Now he's wrapped around her finger,  
><em>_She's the center of his whole world,  
><em>_And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful wonderful perfect all-american girl,  
><em>_All-american girl._

A nurse walked back into the room with a small pink bundle. Finally, after sixteen hours of labor, Alek and I finally got to meet our baby girl. The nurse handed me my daughter, and Alek and I smiled at her. She had Alek's warm brown eyes, and dirty blonde hair. We decided to name her Hope, after what had driven the Mai for hundreds of years.

Alek and I smiled at each other. "She's perfect," I said.

"She is," he said. "She's a beautiful, wonderful, perfect little girl, just like her mother."

I smiled up at him and stole a quick kiss. This was the best day of my life.

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Great? Amazing? I gotta know your thoughts. I'm still waiting for requets for songs, so if you've got any, let me know. I've only got so many ideas, and I'm starting to run low. Anyways, I love you all, please review. They make my kitty happy because than she gets treats.**


	4. Right Kind Of Wrong

**Song: Right Kind Of Wrong by LeeAnn Rimes**

**TV Show: Nine Lives Of Chloe King**

**Alright, this is my favorite song by LeeAnn Rimes. I found it on youtube a few years ago, while lisnting to another song by her, and I'll be sure to put a link to this song on my profile. After doing a little research, I found that it was from a movie called ****Coyote Ugly****, which my mother says I'm too young to watch (if you look at my profile you'll see that I can't drive, but I am in high school. I'll never give my real age to you people). But I've heard good things about the movie from other girls in my classes, so I really want to watch it. I hope that you people enjoy it, becasue I put a lot of effort and time into it, and it's hard writing songfics. You're just lucky that I got an extra 2 days added to my weekend. So if you like it, thank me by sending me a review, and or a request for a song in said review. Please, I need ideas, I've only got about 21 ideas left in my arsonal. Just a heads up, this is a little more daring than my other stories, with more swearing than I usually put into my stories. Just thought that I would give fair warning to those who read this, but they're too young. And as always, I would like to appoligze for my spelling errors. I can't spell to save my life. Anyway, enough of my bitching and on with the show!**

Chloe POV:

God, I was so nervous. Tonight was the school talent show, and Amy had somehow mangaed to convince me to take the day off work, and preform one of my favorite songs. To say that I was having second thoughts now, would be an understatement. I had tried to back out, by telling Amy that I had my training, but she had talked to Jasmine and Alek, and convinced them to let me off the hook and come watch me sing.

"Just do what I do," Amy had said. "Pick one person in the audiance, and sing to them." That was easy for her to say. Her boyfriend heard her sing all the time, and she was amazing. Where as with Alek, let's just say I made sure that my singing voice stayed locked up at all times around him. Until tonight, that is. That just added to my nerviousness. We'ed only been dating for a few weeks, and I didn't wanna scare him off with a horible by doing a horrible job.

"You'll be fine," Jasmine told me when I told her about my fear of singing. "Just listen to what Amy told you, and everyone, including Alek, will love you."

As I made my way backstage, looking for the list that would tell me who was before and after myself, I checked out the rest of the people with talents. There was a juggler, some of the school cheerleaders (who won every year), a few stilt walkers, and a guy with a pupet. I had to constantly keep reminding myself to breath. I finally found the list that I was looking for, and quickly found my name. Oh, boy. I was the eighth out of twelve acts, and I was right after the cheerleaders. This could not get any worse.

They were already on act six when I found the list, so I quickly found a mirror and began to touch up my make up, doing a quick somkey cat eye, just as a freshman in a tuxedo wearing a cape and top hat got off the stage, and the MC intoduced the cheerleaders, who were led by Kristina. **(AN: would've done something Kyra, but that's my favorite cousin's name. Love you Kiki.)** They were sechuleded for a five minet cheer routine to the song We Found A Love by Rihanna. I had no idea how I was going to compeate with that.

While the Kristina and the rest of the cheerleaders were doing their routine, I quickly ran to the bathroom to change my clothes. I kept my dark wash skinny jeans and knee high brown healed boots, but changed my hot pink flowral tank top to a gray leporad print tank top with a gray shirt on top that had ROMANTIC REBEL in cain link joined letters with printed safety pins hanging from random letters. The shirt only came down to my naval, so you could see pleantly of my tank top. I added a small silver Baset charm necklace, like Jasmine's, and the royal blue charm bracelet that Alek had given to me for my seventeenth birthday. I finished off the outfit by tying my hair back into a half-ponytail and adding a bedazzled purple hair clip about the size of my hand, in the shape of a lily, that I got at a store called Larue's. **(AN: There is a store called Larue's but it's here in Minneapolis. My aunt owns it, but their stuff is really expensive. And besides the boots, the skinny jeans, and the bracelet, I own every piece of Chloe's outfit.)**

As I excited the bathroom, I ran into the MC, who told me that I had thirty seconds to get back stage, so that I could preform on time. I got to the edge of the curtian, just as the cheerleaders ended their routine. As Kristina was getting off the stage, she decided to stop and make me even more nervous. "Beat that, Carly. With that preformance, I can tell that Alek will be in my arms before midnight."

"It's Chloe," I corrected her. "And Alek won't be yours, because he would never date a sluty fake red head who's slept with just about every guy in school. Except for him, of course."

Her eyes flashed with anger. "Whatever. We'll see who gets the last kiss." And with that, she stormed/strutted down the stairs to wait with the rest of the cheerleaders. She was like an angry pagent queen.

Suddenly, the MC gave me an introduction, and I raced out on stage. The applause started to wind down as the Mc handed me the mike. "Um, thanks," I said. "This song is for someone very special to me, and I hope you like it." The music started and I quickly scanned the audiance for the one person I wanted to hear this song, no matter how scared I was at the same time. I found Alek just as my musical que came up. We locked eyes and I began to sing.

_Know all about,  
><em>_About your reputation,  
><em>_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situtation,  
><em>_But I can't help it if I'm helpless everytime that I'm where you are,  
><em>_You walk in and my strenght walks out the door,  
><em>_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore,  
><em>_Oh I know I should go,  
><em>_But I need your touch just too damn much,  
><em>_And loving you,  
><em>_Isn't really something I should do,  
><em>_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you,  
><em>_I should try to be strong,  
><em>_But baby you're the right kind of wrong,  
><em>_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong,  
><em>_Might be a mistake,  
><em>_A mistake I'm making,  
><em>_But what you're giving I am happy to be taking,  
><em>_'Cause no one's ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm in your arms,  
><em>_They say you're something I should do without,  
><em>_They don't know what goes on when the light goes out,  
><em>_There's no way to explain,  
><em>_All the pleasure is worth all the pain,  
><em>_And loving you,  
><em>_Isn't really something I should do,  
><em>_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you,  
><em>_Yeah I should try to be strong,  
><em>_But baby you're the right kind of wrong,  
><em>_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong,  
><em>_I should try to run,  
><em>_But I just can't seem to,  
><em>_'Cause everytime I run,  
><em>_You're the one I run to,  
><em>_Can't do without,  
><em>_What you do to me,  
><em>_I don't care if I'm in too deep,  
><em>_Yeah,  
><em>_Know all about,  
><em>_About your reputation,  
><em>_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situtation,  
><em>_But I can't help it if I'm helpless everytime that I'm where you are,  
><em>_You walk in and my strength walks out the door,  
><em>_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore,  
><em>_Oh I know I should go,  
><em>_But I need your touch just damn much,  
><em>_Yeah,  
><em>_And loving you,  
><em>_Isn't really something I should do,  
><em>_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you,  
><em>_Yeah I should try to be strong,  
><em>_But baby you're the right kind of wrong,  
><em>_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong,  
><em>_Baby you're the right kind of wrong._

I finished the song, and everything was quiet at first, then the audiance went nuts. I kept my eyes on Alek as I watchen him continue to clap, and he made his way backstage. I myself got off too, and the MC took his mike back, complementing me on my voice. I looked around for Alek when I was behind the curtain again, and the only sight that could bring me down from my high of facing my fear. Alek was backed against the wall by Kristina, and she was running her her cheep press on fingernail up and down his very muscled arm. I kicked up my Mai hearing to listen in on what she was saying to him.

"So, did you come back here to congragulate me on my routine?" She asked, trying to make her voice sound sexy. Alek was about to respond to her, but I didn't let him. I was over there in less than five seconds.

"No, you see, I don't think he would have anything to say to a floosey like you," I told her, quickly pulling her away from my boyfriend by the back of her uniform.

I stood infront of Alek glaring at the fake red-headed slut. Alek wrapped his arms around me from behind, pulling me into his chest. Finally, Kristina turned around - trying to hit me in the face with her hair, and failing miserably - and joined the rest of the girls from her group.

Alek started kissing my neck, the slight beard that he was getting tickling me. "You have no idea how turned on I get when you get possessive, love. It's very sexy," he whispered in my ear, before taking it in between his teeth.

I smirked. "I think I have a pretty good idea," I said, turning around to face him. I slipped my arms around his neck, play with the hair a little, the way he liked it. Then I reached up on my tip toes to give him a peck on the lips.

"By the way," he said when we broke away. "I enjoyed the song you did. Very nicely done," he praised me.

"Yes, well, I thought that it was very...fitting for us. I'm glad that you liked it," I told him. I leaned up to kiss him again. "Now, you should get back to the audiance, before Jazz has a spaz attack, and sends the Mai hunters out to find you." I kissed him again, refusing to deepen the kiss like he requested, and walked him out to the door. I watched him walk back to his seat, and wink at me, before turning back around.

I passed by Kristina. "What were you saying about Alek being yours by midnight?" I asked her. She growled at me, then stomped away, her pack of cheer wannabes following her. Seconds later, the MC had the cheer girls and me come up on stage, announcing that we were in first and second place. As instructed, I stood on the right side of the stage, and Kristina and the other girls stood on the left.

"And the winner, of the 2012, Northeast High School **(AN: Made up high school) **talent show is..." he paused for dramatic effect as he opened up the envelope with the results. "The winner is...Chloe King!" He announced.

I was speechless. I didn't think that I would win. The MC handed me the largest trophy that was on the card table infront of him, and Kristina took the smaller one, storming off the stage. The crowd cheered, clapping and whistling, causing me to blush.

Soon, everyone began to leave. I went backstage and grabbed my purse, before heading to the back exit where Alek was waiting for me. He kissed me in greeting, before taking my hand, and leading me to the roof of the school. I set the trophy and my purse down, before rushing into Alek's arms and kissing him full force on the mouth. He broke away long enough to say, "Congraulations," before he crashed his lips to mine. I lost myself in the kiss thinking that this was deffinetly the Right Kind Of Wrong.

**So, what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Did it make you cry? I wanna know your thoughts. I'm sorry if anything I said in this story offended anyone. That is never my intention. My only thought is to please my readers with amazing stories. I would love a comment/review and songfic ideas, so if you got an idea, please let me know. And share this with your friends. And I would like to give a big thank you to everyone that has kept up with this story. I try to keep up with updating every few days, just for you guys. You guys are so amazing, you make me want to write. Please continue to review. I love you all! Review!**


	5. Once Upon A December

**Song: Once Upon A December Original from Anastisa**

**TV Show: Nine Lives Of Chloe King**

**Hey, I'm back. I know that I've been gone for a while, but please don't hate me. I just haven't been inspired lately. I got a hit the other night, and I've been working on this for three days straight. I hope that you like it. The song is from one of my favorite move, **_**Anastisa**_**. I used to watch it all the time when I was little, and I got the movie sound track for my birthday when I turned twelve. I used a couple of the names from the movie, but I swear, the song and the names are the only things I used in this story. Please read, and I hope that you enjoy it. Now, as I've heard so many other authors say, on with the show!**

Chloe P.O.V.

I shakely stood back up with the help of my boyfriend. "Chloe, are you okay?" Alek asked me franticly.

"I-I don't know. I keep getting these flashes, like the Harry Potter books and movies, only these are more like...memories. Is that supposed to happen to the Uniter?"

Alek looked at me, confused. "Memories? How long has this been happening?"

I crinkled my forehead, trying to remember. "Uh...since Valentina started helping me track down my birth parents. Why? You don't think that it could go on like this, do you, Alek?"

His own brow crinkled, like it always does when he thinks about something really hard. It made him look really cute. "I don't know. Why don't I take you to my room to lay down, and I'll talk to Valentina about it." Wow, all serious, and no sexual jokes. Can you say suprised? "And when I'm done, how about I come down and lay down with you," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestivly. I guess that I spoke too soon.

"Sure," I said. "I'll see you in a little bit." I shuffled down the hall of the penthouse. I turned around and smiled him when I reached his door. He smiled back, and I entered his room, padding over to his soft bed.

I must have been much more tired than I relized, because the minuet my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

***Dream***

_Dacning bears,_

_Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

I was walking down a hall. There were dancing bears and wings painted on the walls, kinda like a circus murel, only much more delicate, and gentle. This place seemed famillar, I just didn't know why. Had Merideth taken me here when I was a little girl?

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December,_

I started to hear a woman singing. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard. Something told me to follow the voice, so I did. I wanted to know who this woman was, and what she was singing.

I reached the end of the hall, and found a door. I could hear the singing from the other side of it. I knocked, and when no on answered it, I went in any way. The room was a baby's nursery, painted with more dancing bears in tutu's, and graceful swans, their painted wings making them appear to fly around the room. There was a calender pinned on to one of the walls. The date read _December 12, 1997._

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory,_

I could see the woman with the beautiful voice standing next to a crib, holding what I could only assume to be her child in her arms, keeping it safe and warm in her embrace. She had beautiful, curly strawberry blonde locks, piled into a lose bun on the top of her head. She wore a simple, green short sleve dress that came down to just below her knees. Her head turned to me, and I could see that here eyes were changing from a normal brown, to a hazel cat's eye, which made the child in her arms laugh and giggle. There was no doubt that this woman was Mai.

She started to lay the child down, and I noticed the mobile hanging from above, attached to the cealing by a golden cord. It had horses hanging from delicate silver strings, that must have been stronger than they looked. The horses themselves where gold and silver, and looked to be running in the middle of a storm.

I glanced further up, and noticed the mural painted onto the cealing. It was a painting of women clad in bright, beautiful ball gowns, twrilling gracefully with their partners. I couldn't help but feel like I had seen this before some how. But where? And when? Even the woman looked familar. I knew for a fact that I had seen her before.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_Across my memory,_

A man came into the room, and some how I knew that he was both Mai, and the woman's husband. He had dark hair and a beard, and bright blue eyes. He laughed as he picked up the child, who I relized to be a girl, with her mothers hair and fathers eyes. He picked her up and danced around the room with her speaking to her in Ukrainan, though what was even more suprising to me was the that I understood what he said. "Soon, my little Kloae, you will be as strong and beautiful as your mother, and though we have already promised you to someone, young men will be beating down our door, asking for your hand."

"Dimitri, I just calmed her down for bed, now looked what you've done," the mother playfully scolded her husband.

"I am sorry, Anastisa. I could not resist." He kissed the cheek of his wife, and laid his daughter, Kloae, underneath the the gold and silver horses and dancing men and women. This continued to stir my memories. Who were these people and how did I know them?

_Far away long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart,_

_Used to know,_

_Things it yearns to remeber,_

Suddenly, another couple came into the room. To my suprise, they were Alek's parents, holding who could only be my boyfriend as a two-year-old boy. "We have brought Alekzandr to see his bethroed," his mother said in an accent that was undeniably Russian. The woman Anastisa smiled as she relived Mrs. Petrova of her son, and brought him over to the side of the crib.

I couldn't help but feel a stab of jealously as _my_ Alek and the little Kloae looked at each other adoringly. Even though they were infants, you could see how much they loved one another.

As I continued to look on at the exchange, something inside me broke. The memories that had been glowing dim, like embers, suddenly surfaced to the front of my mind. I suddenly knew where I was, who I was with. These people, Anastisa and Dimitri...they were my parents.

And little Kloae, the baby I had been jealous of, was me. This was my home, before the Order killed my family. And little Alek, the Alek that would grow up to be the strong and handsome man that I was in love with today...I was supposed to marry him, even then. When our parents had in mind, I don't know, but it what he said that day on my front porch was true. _We belong together._

These were the things that my heart had been trying to remember, things that it used to know. And now, I knew. I knew what I wanted to, and I could barely believe it. It just felt so _right_.

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December._

Tears filled my eyes as I half watched the scene and half memorized the room. I didn't want to forget this place, this moment. It was to special, to important, worth each and every singel one of my lives.

Suddenly, the scene began to shift. "Wait," I called. "Come back!" I was now in what looked to be an Egypatian desert. Palm trees were scatterd here and there, as if just dropped randomly.

"I am glad that you like my gift, daughter," a familar voice called. I turned around to see my mother, Anastisa, severl feet away from me. As she moved closer to me, her form began to change. Her hair turned black, and her eyes changed into a cats. Her dress changed until it was a traditional Egypatian dress.

"Mother," I said, for I knew that Baset had taken the roll of Anastisa, and fallen in love with Dimitri, had given birth to me. Her body had died in the Order raid, but only so that I could live to safe our people. I knelt at her feet as she walked the last few steps toward me.

"There is no need to kneel, Kloae." Baset lifted me up, and wrapped into an embrace. I hugged her back, and began to cry, as she hummed the meledoy to the lullaby she had sung to me as a child. She released me, but kept her hands on my sholders. "I loved you and your father very much," she said to me. "I want you to remember that. And we both loved you with all of our hearts. And we did pick Alek for you. He is your one and only protector, and your true mate. He has never forgoten you, the _real_ you, even after being apart for fifteen years."

A tear feel from my eye, and the goddess wiped it away with the pad of her thumb. "Do not cry, darling. All will be well." With that, she vanished, and as the scene began to change to black, I heard my mother whisper, "Do not forget, Kloae. I love you."

***After Dream***

I woke up, and there was Alek, slepping next to me, his arm draped over me protectivly. Even in his sleep, he was protecting me from the outside world. "Wake up," I yelled at him. I couldn't wait to tell him what I had seen.

"What? What is it? Chloe, are you alright?" Alek asked as he quickly checked over my body for any harm.

I laughed at him "I'm fine, no I'm better than fine, I'm amazing! And don't you mean 'Kloae'?" I asked my worried protecter.

My boyfriend stared at me with shock and disbelief. "How do you know that name?" Alek asked, his voice almost shaking.

So I told him about my dream. I told him about Baset being Anastisa, Dimitri, me, him, and his parents. I descirbed the room to him, and the sands of Egypt. I then told him about my meeting with my mother.

When I was done, he looked at me wonder and awe, and a third emotion mixed in with those beautiful brown eyes of his. Love. "She was right, you know," He finally said after I finished telling him about what Baset had said. "I never forgot Kloae. And, though silly it may sound, I was begining to feel guilty about going out with you. But she is you." He had tears in his eyes by the time he finished.

I pulled him in for a hug. "I promise, I will never leave you like that again. I love you, Alek."

He gripped me tighter, but not tight enough to hurt me. He never would. "I love you too, Kloae."

I smiled, and we held each other, compleatly, totally, and utterly content.

**Yeah, not one of my better endings, but I felt like I had to put in a little more Chalek. Btws, my science teacher has 'Chalek' in her last name! Awesome, right? But sersiouly, I need your feed back, otherwise I might not put up another chapter. My chapters may be few and far between, but I just need the right inspiration. Lately, I've been watching my cats, hoping they might be able to help, but when I ask for it, they just give me the butt, like "I'm not going to help you." They're mean kitties, but I love them. Anyways, please review!**


	6. Count On You

**Song: Count On You by Big Time Rush And Jordan Sparks**

**TV Show: Nine Lives Of Chloe King**

**Hey, I hope that you like this. I listen to this song all the time, and I thought, why not make it a Chalek song fic? It seemed like a good idea, so I went with it. I hope that you enjoy it. Please review. Thanks, I love you all. :)**

_Lyrics:_

_Female_

_**Male**_

_Both_

Chloe POV:

Alek and I were heading back to my house from our first date. We were both a little wary about dating after the whole Brian and Mimi thing, but after all the poking and proding form Amy, Paul, Jasmine, my mom, and _Valentina_ of all people, we finally decided to give it a shot.

Anyway, Jasmine had borrowed Alek's car the night before, and had accidently broken the CD player, lodging one of her CD's in there, as well as breaking the radio. I, of course didn't know this, and pressed the button on the CD player.

"You shouldn't have done that," Alek said.

"Why not?" I asked.

He told me about Jasmine borrowing his car, and I just shrugged. "It's not like I haven't heard any of her music before. And I know for a fact that when she's not on Uniter duty, Jasmine's blasting her music from all over the penthouse. And that Valentina has a set of earplugs for such occasions."

"Are you serious?" Alek asked me. "I asked her if she had any and she said no. That liar." I had a feeling he would have said more, but one of the song's started to play. I reconigzed it almost immedently, as one of our favorites: Count On You by Big Time Rush and Jordan Sparks. Yes I listen to BTR. So sue me, they're good. Anyway, I couldn't help but sing along with Jordan's part.

_Now I'm about to give you my heart,_

_But remember this one thing,_

_I've never been in love before,_

_So you gotta go __easy on me__,_

I was a little big startled when Alek started to sing along with me, but I just shrugged it off. Jasmine and I listened to this song enough, always blasting it, that Alek could know all the words. He started to sing the guys parts.

_**I heard love is dangerous,**_

_**And once you fall you never get enough,**_

_**But the thought of you leaving,**_

_**Ain't so easy for me,**_

_**One **__don't hurt me,_

_**Two**__ desert me,_

_**Three **__don't give up on me,_

_**What would I wanna do that?**_

_**Four **__don't use me,_

_**Five **__take advantage of me,_

_Make me sorry I ever counted on you,_

Okay, was it just me, or was this song describing mine and Alek's relationship?

_**One two three four to the five **__(baby I'm counting on you),_

_**One two three four to the five **__(baby I'm counting on you),_

_**One two three four to the five **__(baby I'm counting on you),_

_**One two three four to the five **__(baby I'm counting on you),_

_**Understand I've been here before,**_

_**Thought I found someone I finally could adore,**_

_**But she failed my test gotta know her better,**_

_**Saw **__I wasn't the only one__,_

I knew that Alek had once been in love with Mime before, the same way that I was in love with Brian once. He had adored her, given her almost every thing that she asked for. But like me, he found out the hard way that there was another person in her life. He had literaly caught them in the middle of "the act" on his own bed. Her dumped her right then and there.

I had found out that Brian had another girl too, so I just started ignoring him. When he finally came to talk to me about it, he brought the tramp with him, and I slammed the door in his face. Five minuets later, my mom caught them in the middle of a heavy makeout session on our front porch.

_But I'm willing to put my trust in you,_

_Baby you can put your trust in me,_

_**Just like you **__count to three you can count on me__,_

_And you're never gonna see __**no,**_

_**Numbers in my pockets,**_

_**Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it,**_

_**For you **__'cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to,_

_But I gotta be the only one,_

Alek and I knew that we were going to both have to put a lot of trust in this relationship, but I knew that it would be worth it in the end. He wasn't the kind of guy to keep others girls numbers in his pocket, no matter what his reputation was around the school. He was a one girl kind of guy. And he dropped whatever he was in the middle of to be there for me, like when we had the movie date, he dropped everything, and came to help me rescue Frank's daughter.

I looked over at him, and put my had over my heart, hoping he got the message. I was giving my heart to him.

_Don't hurt me,_

_**Two **__desert me,_

_**Three **__don't give up on me,_

_What would I wanna do that?_

_**Four**__ don't use me,_

_**Five**__ take advanatage of me,_

_Make me sorry I ever counted on you,_

_**One two three four to the five **__(baby I'm counting on you),_

_**One two three four to the five **__(baby I'm counting on you),_

_**One two three four to the five **__(baby I'm counting on you),_

_**One two three four to the five **__(baby I'm counting on you),_

_I really hope you understand,_

_That if you wanna take my hand,_

_**Then you should put yours over my heart,**_

_**I promise to be **__careful from the start,_

At this part of the song, he put his right hand over my heart and looked right in my eyes as he sang. It was a good thing that we were at a stop light, other wise we would have crashed with Alek not paying attetion. I may have eight more lives left, but Alek only had the one, and I wanted him to hold on to that life.

_I'm trusting you with loving __me,_

_**Very very carefully,**_

_Never been so vulnerable,_

_**Baby I'll **__make you comfortable,_

_One two three four to the five____**(baby I'm counting on you),**_

_One two three four to the five __(why would I wanna do that),_

_One two three four to the five __**(baby I'm counting on you),**_

_One two three four to the five__ (oh three four five),_

_Now I'm about to give you my heart,_

_So remember this one thing,_

_I've never been in love before,_

_Yeah you gotta go __easy on me._

When the song ended, we were almost to my house. I turned off the CD player, and the rest of the car ride to my house was silent. When we reached my house, Alek put it in park, and we just sat there for a minuet. He was the first one to break the silence. "I ment what I said, well...sang, to you. I'm trusting you, and I'm giving you my heart. I don't know if you want to give me yours just yet, but I hope that we can do this again, soon."

I just smiled at him. "Of course, you have my heart, and I would love to do this again with you. This was nice," I said, holding up our clapsed hands.

He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Chole King," he said, before kissing my check. "Good night."

I got out of the car, and looked back at him. "Good night, Alek Petrov," I whispered to him, although I knew that he heard me.

He smiled at me again, before reaching through the open car window, and grasping my hand again, giving it a squzee. I squzeed back. I walked up to my front porch, and turned around as he walked away. I might not be in love yet, but I was deffiently think I was falling for this Mai guy.

In the morning, I would have to call Amy and Jasmine, and tell them about my date. But for now, I would sit back, and dream about the one person that I knew I could count on for sure.

**So what do you think? Was it any good? Or do you think that I'm losing my touch. I would love to hear your reviews. They help with the inspiration process. By the way, I'm letting you all know now, that I am deleating all of my one shots, not including my Twilight ones. Please don't hate me for it, I just think that it's ridiculess that I have 2 copys of songfics. Anyway, leave me a review, and help inspire me! Thanks!**


	7. It Won't Be Like This For Long

**Song: It Won't Be Like This For Long by Darius Rucker**

**TV Show: Nine Lives Of Chloe King**

_He didn't have to wake up,_

_He'd been up all night,_

_Lying there in bed and lisnting to his new born baby cry,_

_He makes a pot of coffee,_

_Splashes water on his face,_

_His wife gives him a kiss and says it's gonna be okay,_

Alek POV:

I had been up since two in the morning lisnting to Hope cry. It's only been a few days since she and Chloe have been released from the hospital, and I wanted my wife to be as comfertable as possible after carrying our daughter inside her for nine months. So I got up every hour or so to change or feed Hope untill she fell back asleep.

I got up to go feed her one last time, before I went down to the kitchen. I put on a pot of coffee, and went up stairs to wash my face. By the time I had gotten dressed and walked back down to the kitchen, Chloe was standing by the stove making pancakes. Our daughter sat in her little pink high chair.

Chloe set down a plate with a stack of pancakes and bacon infront of me, before giving me a kiss on the check. "Thank you for getting up last night," she told me. "Don't worry, it's gonna be okay soon."

_It won't be like this for long,_

_One day we'll look back laughing at the week we brought her home,_

"One of these days, we're gonna look back, and laugh at this," my wife said as our daughter threw her bottle at my head. For a baby that wasn't even a week old, she was strong.

_This phase is gonna fly by,_

_So baby just hold on,_

_It won't be like this for long,_

"I really hope that this is just a phase," I told Chloe that night at dinner. Hope had tried to throw another of her bottles at me. Maybe when she's older she'll try out for a sports team.

Chloe just smiled at me. "I don't think that she'll be doing this much longer. She's too much of a Daddy's girl. Just hold on, the bottle throwing phase will fly by."

_Four years later 'bout four thirty,_

_She's crawling in their bed,_

_**Four Years Later**_

I heard the door softly open, and I checked the digital alarm clock next to me. 4:30 AM.

"Mama, Daddy, I had a bad dream. Can I come snuggle with you?" Hope asked us. Her thumb was in her mouth, and she dragged around her tabby cat Bennie Baby, Amber.

My wife shifted so that she lay on her back, and looked at our daughter. "Of course you can, baby. Come here." Chloe and I each moved over so there was room enough in the middle for our four year old daughter.

_And when he drops her off at preschool she's clinging to his leg,_

_The teacher peels her off of him,_

_He says what can I do?_

_She says now don't you worry,_

_This'll only last a week or two,_

Later that day Chloe had me drop Hope off at her new preschool. As I set her on the ground, she grabbed onto my leg, making it impossible for me to walk.

"Daddy, don't go!" Hope wailed. Her new teacher, Ms. Otto, came over to us, and peeled Hope off my leg, and points her off to the Legos which she happily runs off to.

"Thanks," I tell her. "But what can I do? She's like this every time."

She gives me a gentle smile. "Don't worry. There are pleantly of other parents who have the same problem. They usually stop within a week or two."

_It won't be like this for long,_

_One day soon you'll drop her off and she won't even know you're gone,_

_This phase is gonna fly by,_

_If you can just hold on,_

_It won't be like this for long,_

"It won't be like this for long," she continues. "One day your gonna drop her off, and she'll run right on in, and won't even know that your gone. This is just a phase that'll fly by. So just hold on."

I thank her, and then get in my car, catching a last glimspe of Hope out on the swings at the playground.

_Someday soon she'll be a teenager,_

_And at time he'll think she hates him,_

As I stare at my daughter, I can't help but think of how, in about ten years, she'll already be a teenager. I have no doubt that she'll be like her mother. I can see it now; the screaming, the yelling, the "I hate you"s. But it'll be worth it.

_Then he'll walk her down the aisle and lift her veil,_

And then, when she's older, I'll walk her down the isle. She'll marry her soulmate, like her mother and I did. I'll lift her veil, and kiss her forehead. And I'll silently hate every minuet of it, becuase she's _my_ little girl.

_But right now she's up and crying,_

_And the truth is that he don't mind,_

_As he kisses her goodnight and she says her prayers,_

"Mommy, Daddy, I don't want to go to bed!" Hope cried out at us.

"Hope, do you remember what we told you about what happens when you go to bed?" Chloe asks our daughter.

Hope took a minuet to think about it before she answered her mother. "That if I pray at night to the goddess, she'll come and visit me in my dreams when I'm older?"

I smiled at my little angel. "That's right, baby girl," I tell her, kissing her forehead. " Now if you go upstairs and pray, then go get in bed, I'll be up to tuck you in in a minuet." She boltted up the stairs, her blonde curls flying out behind her as she raced up to her room.

_He lays down there beside her 'til her eyes are finally closed,_

_And just watching her it breaks his heart 'cause he already knows,_

_It won't be like this for long,_

_One day soon that little girl is gonna be all grown up and gone,_

"Daddy, will you lay down with me?" Hope asks me as I finish tucking her in.

I smile down at her before I say, "Of course, princess," and squeze myself into the space next to her. It takes a few minuets before her eyes start to droop, and then finally close. I quietly extract myself from the tiny toddler bed, before going to stand in the door for a moment. Stareing at her just about broke my heart in two, 'cause I knew it wouldn't be like this for long. One day she was gonna grow up, and she wouldn't need me any more. She'll be out saving the world, just like her mother.

_And this phase is gonna fly by,_

_So he's trying to hold on,_

_'Cause it won't be like this for long,_

_It won't be like this for long._

I knew that this wasn't gonna last long, so I was trying to hold on to every moment that I could. After all, it wasn't gonna be like this for long.

**Hey guys, what's up? I know that's it's been forever and a day since I updated, but I just finished this story, after, like, a year. Please forgive me. I think that this is gonna be my last story, because part of what took me so long was that I just lost the inspiration for this. If I get inspiried again, I will totally write another one shot, but for now, I think that I'm just gonna stick with my Percy Jackson one shots. Anyway, thank you all for being so paitient, and for following this story, you have no idea how much it's ment to me to get your comments and requests.**

**TTFN (tata for now).**

**Cranddaughter Of Caskett And Tiva**


End file.
